Update:Old School and RuneScape Wiki
We’re excited to share some news about a project that we’ve been working on for a while - both the Old School RuneScape Wiki RuneScape Wiki and are moving to new, better homes! You can find them at https://oldschool.runescape.Wiki and https://runescape.Wiki. Don’t worry, they're still completely driven and curated by the community. They still have the same content and the same editors. Want to know more? Read on! Why have the Wikis moved? The Wikis have been up and running for over 10 years, and have become one of the best and most useful resources for our game. While the editors have done a great job over the years cataloguing every aspect of RuneScape, they’ve experienced some difficulty with the platform that they were previously hosted on. We wanted to help bring the Wiki community to an independent platform that gave them the freedom to manage their own content, better control how the site looks and shape the way it functions. We’ve been working behind the scenes with the Wiki team to help them create a better user experience. Does Jagex control the Wikis? Absolutely not. We’ve always loved that the Wikis are a community driven project, and we don’t want to interfere with that by controlling any aspect of its content or data. We’ll still of course provide any support to the guys running the Wikis if they need anything! Will the Wiki pages be available in other languages? There are plans to create multiple language channels in the Wiki. This would allow for cooperation with localised knowledge bases that exist already. Can we expect in-game integration? In-game integration with the Wikis in some form is something that we’d love to do, but we haven’t committed to it as a project. We’d be interested in hearing from players about what their ideal integration with the Wikis would be - whether it’s being able to examine an item and get a link to the Wiki, or using a command in the chat to open a Wiki page. Why partner with the Wiki? Over the past decade, the RuneScape and Old School Wiki has become the go-to place for in game guides and information. The Wiki’s userbase has grown to an extent that it’s widely recognised they are an extension of the game – being used by most players and ourselves at Jagex. The key strength of the Wiki is its dedicated core team and numerous contributors. As any player wishing to contribute and update the Wiki can do so, it continually grows and evolves to match in-game content as a living encyclopaedia. This makes them the ideal team to extend a hand to and offer our support. While we consider the Wikis to be an encyclopaedia rather than a fansite, some have asked if this means we’ll be offering support for fansites in future. This isn’t something we’ve done for a few years and is not a part of our current or future strategy. This is unlikely to change as the community continues its shift away from fansites and towards social media platforms. How can I help? Both the RuneScape Wiki and the Old School RuneScape Wiki are edited and maintained by players and the best way of helping is to contribute information! Found a new training method for a particular skill? Maybe you know some tactics for fighting a boss that others may not? Either way, free free to get involved! If editing isn’t your thing, you can still help out! Just spread the word that the Wikis have moved to a new spot. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team